


Stepdad

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Eiji's gotten himself into trouble but the person getting him out might be even worse news.





	Stepdad

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-09-17 11:34am to 11:52am

The train ride back from the police station was a long one, especially when no words were exchanged.

Eiji sat silently in the seemingly smallest corner of the bench, looking like he wanted to curl into himself. Across from him sat Tezuka, his face as expressionless as always.

"Why did the call come to me?"

Eiji startled but then shrank back again before answering in a very small tone of voice.

"Do you remember making us run laps for a stupid game we played in first year when Yamato-buchou always had you by his side and we therefore called you stepdad behind your back?"

Tezuka thought back and then it made click.

"You never changed the phone entry."

Eiji shook his head, now even more mortified. 

The other boy sighed but then gifted him with a soft smile.

"Stepdad, hmm? I assume it helped that I normally dress in more formal clothes."

Another nod but this time more vigorous. The old Eiji finally gaining ground again.

"Well, I've never seen you in anything but dress-shirts when you're not training. At least I think I didn't…"

Tezuka's smile did not vanish and by now the Seigaku buchou couldn't help but be almost pleased with the outcome of the situation.

Fishing inside his bag, he held out a candy bar which was gratefully accepted. When the bar was gone Eiji looked up again. His face full of tentative questions.

"Buchou?"

"Yes?"

"You're not mad are you?"

"No."

"Can we, maybe, keep tonight out of the gossip?"

"Yes."

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Buchou?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for getting me."

The soft smile coming back to his lips Tezuka couldn't help the phrasing of his next words, knowing that except for Oishi everyone reacted slightly shocked.

"I will ask one thing in return though."

"Eh?"

"Never change your phone entry."

Eiji laughed.


End file.
